ANÚBIS
by Hannibal1
Summary: O que haveria de real nas antigas lendas? Até que ponto realidade e imaginação se tornam uma coisa só? Mulder e Scully vão até Chicago resolver o que parecia ser apenas um assassinato, mas descobrem que para resolver o caso vão precisar acreditar e


ANÚBIS  
  
AUTORES: Hannibal & Wlad  
  
hannibal0@hotmail.com  
  
wladmirv@ruralrj.com.br / Site: http://wladv.cjb.net  
  
CLASSIFICAÇÃO: Inexplicável  
  
DATA: 29/09/2000  
  
SINOPSE: O que haveria de real nas antigas lendas? Até que ponto realidade e imaginação se tornam uma coisa só? Mulder e Scully vão até Chicago resolver o que parecia ser apenas um assassinato, mas descobrem que para resolver o caso vão precisar acreditar em mais coisas além da ciência tradicional.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OÁSIS DE FAYUM – EGITO  
  
17 DE SETEMBRO DE 1999  
  
11:34  
  
O Sol queima em toda a sua intensidade os pobres escavadores, que apesar de já acostumados com essa temperatura, sentem o calor infernal tomar conta de seus corpos e de tudo que os cerca. Os cientistas são os que mais sofrem. Tentam de tudo para se proteger do sol, usam chapéus e roupas fortes para não sentirem tanto o calor. Nessa hora do dia quase não saem de suas barracas, a não ser que seja muito importante.  
  
- É difícil de acreditar; pela manhã quase morremos de calor, e à noite quase morremos de tanto frio! – disse o Dr. Petty, ainda com seu inseparável lenço branco, que traz consigo desde que chegou ao Egito.  
  
- O clima aqui é assim; parece um inferno e depois piora.  
  
- Não sei como esses homens conseguem trabalhar assim.  
  
- Já estão acostumados, meu amigo, e apesar de tudo estamos pagando um bom dinheiro por isso. – disse o Dr. Heidel, chefe da expedição.  
  
Neste instante, o Dr. Petty faz uma pequena pausa e levanta o pano da barraca, observando os homens trabalhando lá fora.  
  
- Estamos aqui a mais de quatro meses e ainda não encontramos nada significativo, a não ser pequenos objetos e algumas lápides.  
  
- Calma meu amigo! Não voltei atoa ao Egito para não encontrar nada; quando menos se espera, as coisas acontecem. Veja o lado positivo: estamos no Egito, terra dos mistérios da civilização antiga mais importante da história, a terra dos Faraós. Nem todos têm essa oportunidade. – disse o Dr. Heidel.  
  
- Eu sei, só estou ansioso para encontrar alguma coisa realmente importante. – disse o Dr. Petty com um tom meio decepcionado.  
  
- Eu também meu amigo; é só isso que eu desejo.  
  
O dia parecia ser interminável. Por todos os lados que se olhasse, a visão era a mesma, muita areia, alguns escombros da pirâmide e homens trabalhando sem parar, com suas ferramentas de escavação, na tentativa de fazer jus aos seus esforços, e ao bom dinheiro que estavam recebendo. De repente quando menos se esperava, começou um alvoroço em parte das escavações e os homens pararam seus afazeres e seguiram para a parte lateral da pirâmide.  
  
- Encontrei alguma coisa! – gritou um dos trabalhadores ao ver uma pequena fenda, de onde podia ser percebida uma suave brisa vindo de seu interior.  
  
- Doutor Gadd, Doutor Gadd, venha rápido!!!!  
  
Ao ouvir o grito de seu nome, Dr. Ernest Gadd, correu em direção aos homens, que já comemoravam pelo recente descoberta.  
  
- O que aconteceu? O que você encontrou, meu rapaz?  
  
- Não sei ao certo doutor, mas parece ser uma passagem. – disse o jovem rapaz, já orgulhoso de seu trabalho.  
  
- Outra passagem!?!?! – disse o Dr. Gadd com um certo desapontamento.  
  
Nas últimas semanas além dos objetos e das lápides, passagens eram o que mais se tinha na pirâmide, sendo que todas elas estavam lacradas, impedindo que os cientistas pudessem fazer algo.  
  
- Isso mesmo doutor, uma passagem, só que essa está livre, só precisamos retirar essas pedras e conseguiremos finalmente entrar na pirâmide.  
  
Ao ouvir este relato, o Dr. Gadd, chama o chefe dos trabalhadores, Aduk Malek, e lhe mostrou a fenda de ventilação. Ao perceber que seria possível entrar na pirâmide, ele ordenou a Aduk que fosse chamar os outros cientistas.  
  
- Aduk, venha aqui. Mande alguns de seus homens até a barraca e chame os doutores Heidel e Petty.  
  
- Sim senhor, imediatamente.  
  
- Carla, onde está você? – gritou o Dr. Gadd.  
  
- Senhor, a Doutora Laroche está lá em baixo. – disse um dos trabalhadores.  
  
- Vá chamá-la, meu rapaz, por favor. Diga para vir aqui imediatamente.  
  
O Doutor ficou maravilhado com a oportunidade de finalmente, depois de tanto tempo achar uma das entradas da pirâmide. Observou atentamente o local e percebeu alguns símbolos estranhos em volta da entrada, símbolos que ele nunca tinha visto antes.  
  
- Onde está ela??? Deixe me ver. – disse Dr. Heidel, chegando ao local.  
  
- Impressionante!!! Finalmente algo importante – disse o Dr. Petty.  
  
- Aí está o nosso achado!!! – exclamou o Dr. Heidel.  
  
- Encontramos Tom, aí está a sua pirâmide. – disse o Dr. Gadd, mostrando a entrada para seu amigo.  
  
- Olhem isto, não parece com nada que eu já tenha visto antes. Que símbolos são estes? Alguém pode me dar uma explicação, por favor? Onde está a Doutora Laroche? – disse o Dr. Tom Heidel.  
  
- Esses símbolos são os chacais Doutor Heidel, são os protetores da pirâmide. – disse a Dra. Laroche, acabando de chegar ao local, já observando o novo achado do grupo.  
  
- E o que quer dizer?  
  
- Bem, conforme a lenda, eles protegem as pirâmides dos Faraós mais importantes. Esta pirâmide certamente foi construída para algum Faraó muito importante.  
  
- OK. Depois você termina com as explicações; no momento eu quero cordas, explosivos e os homens mais fortes. Quero entrar ai dentro, ainda hoje. – disse o Dr. Heidel.  
  
- Não acha melhor fazermos isso amanhã pela manhã? Enquanto isso Carla tenta nos dizer o que realmente está escrito nas paredes. – disse Dr. Gadd.  
  
- Nem pensar, Ernest. Quero essa passagem livre ainda hoje. – disse Dr. Heidel, pondo um ponto final na discussão.  
  
Enquanto todos se preparavam para começar as explosões, a Dra. Laroche permanecia ao lado dos símbolos, tentando decifrá-los. Meio distraída, não percebeu que alguém se aproximava dela e então surgiu uma voz que lhe perguntou:  
  
- A senhora sabe o que está vendo?  
  
Meio assustada com o susto que levou, a Doutora se afastou das paredes e ao virar o rosto, percebeu que este lhe era familiar.  
  
- Você sabe, Aduk? O que quer dizer esses símbolos?  
  
- Sim senhora, mas não se preocupe, é apenas uma lenda.  
  
- Como assim não me preocupar? Explique-se melhor, por favor.  
  
- Está vendo esse triângulo, e aqui ao lado esses dois chacais? Então eles são os protetores da pirâmide.  
  
- Isso eu já sei. - disse interrompendo a explicação de Aduk.  
  
- O que a senhora conhece sobre as antigas profecias egípcias?  
  
- O que está tentando me dizer Aduk ?  
  
- Bem, depois que entramos por essa passagem poderei lhe dizer melhor o que penso.  
  
Todos estavam preparados. Os explosivos já estavam colocados e prontos para serem detonados. Os homens esperavam apenas a ordem do Dr. Heidel, para explodir a passagem da pirâmide. Quando de repente uma voz é ouvida por todos.  
  
- Detonar !!!! – gritou o responsável pela explosão.  
  
Logo após a ordem, um ensurdecedor estrondo foi ouvido Todos se protegeram das pedras que voaram sobre a entrada. Quando a poeira baixou, puderam contemplar e perceber que haviam conseguido.  
  
- Não fique assim Ernest ! Até parece que não queria isso. – disse Carla.  
  
- Não sinto boas vibrações aqui, só isso.  
  
- Você está com medo?  
  
- Não. Medo não. Apenas sinto um receio sobre nossa entrada aí.  
  
Ao ouvir a conversa, Dr. Scotty Petty disse ao amigo.  
  
- Espero que não seja tão supersticioso a ponto de acreditar que possa existir alguma maldição.  
  
- Por favor pessoal, é melhor se acostumarem; afinal de contas que múmia respeitável seria enterrada sem uma boa maldição em sua tumba? – disse o Dr. Heidel, já à frente dos outros na entrada da pirâmide.  
  
Após longos corredores, finalmente chegaram à entrada da câmara mortuária. Naquele momento a Dra. Laroche se prontificou a analisar novos símbolos encontrados no local.  
  
- A câmara mortuária deve estar além desta passagem. – disse Dr. Heidel  
  
- Vejam isso! Um selo virgem, intocado. Não houve saqueadores. – disse Dra. Laroche.  
  
- Questão de medo Dra. Laroche. Ninguém nunca passou desta entrada por medo. – disse Aduk.  
  
- O que quer dizer com isso?  
  
- A senhora percebeu que não havia um nome nas inscrições, na entrada da pirâmide.  
  
- O que tem o nome? – disse o Dr. Gadd, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.  
  
- Para os antigos a essência verdadeira do homem estava em seu nome. Retirar o nome da tumba era o banimento do além.  
  
- Parem já com isso. Não quero saber de baboseiras aqui. Somos cientistas, não podemos nos prender no misticismo de povos antigos. Parem já com isso. Dra. Laroche o que está escrito aqui? – disse o Dr. Heidel já um pouco exaltado.  
  
- Deixe-me ver.  
  
Os homens logo saem da frente da doutora, afim de deixa-la livre de modo que pudesse entender o que estava escrito.  
  
- Olhem os símbolos.  
  
Com a ajuda de Aduk, limparam a parede e conseguiram ver o estava escrito.  
  
- Temos um nome. – disse Aduk.  
  
- Qual? - perguntou enfaticamente o Dr. Heidel.  
  
- Talos.  
  
- O que mais temos ai, Carla?  
  
Analisando os símbolos e as figuras ela entendeu o que estava vendo. Pelo seu semblante, não pareceu ter gostado muito do leu.  
  
- Responda logo, Doutora Laroche. – disse Dr. Heidel, nervoso com o silêncio da doutora.  
  
"Ouçam. Todos os que têm que ser agora, os que vivem e tem existência. Evitem esse lugar abandonado por tudo que é sagrado. Eu que pequei no lugar da verdade. Eu que matei inocentes. Eu que confundi terror com prazer, vida com morte."  
  
  
  
MUSEU DE HISTÓRIA NATURAL  
  
CHIGAGO - ILLINOIS  
  
25 DE MARÇO DE 2000  
  
20:04  
  
Pelos corredores do grande museu, já se podia perceber o silêncio. As pessoas tinham acabado de ir embora, depois de um dia inteiro passeando. Como em todos os dias de serviço, os faxineiros e os guardas eram sempre os últimos a sair. Depois de limparem tudo e verificarem todos os alarmes, podiam ter um pouco mais de tranqüilidade.  
  
Os grandes salões iam crescendo à medida que se passava por eles. O museu continha de todas as épocas da civilização, desde a Pré-história até o Renascimento, passando por todos os continentes do mundo. Era uma imensidão de obras de arte e achados históricos. Tantos que era difícil se saber ao certo qual o acervo do museu. Porém a grande exibição da semana, era a múmia do Faraó Talos Inhope, achada recentemente no Egito. Seu descobridor passeava pelo salão egípcio, com grande orgulho do seu achado.  
  
- Boa noite, Paul. Como vai?  
  
- Vou bem. E o senhor Doutor Heidel? Depois do dia de hoje, deve estar cansado  
  
- Um pouco.  
  
- Doutor. A que horas o senhor vai embora, para que eu possa trancar o salão?  
  
- Mais dez minutos e ele é todo seu. Vou apenas ver uns papéis em minha sala e já vou.  
  
- Ok. Daqui a quinze minutos eu volto. – disse o guarda, sabendo que o doutor iria demorar um pouco mais do que o previsto, como sempre fazia.  
  
Por mais que não quisesse, era impossível o doutor não passar ao lado da múmia, pois gostava de ver sua grande conquista.  
  
- Como você é bela! – exclamou ao ver sua múmia em um espaço reservado só para ela. - Você está onde merece.  
  
Quando parava para ver a múmia, o Doutor perdia a noção do tempo. E quando olhou no relógio já eram oito horas e quinze minutos. Então tratou de se apressar, indo direto à sua sala. Quando de repente escutou um barulho logo atrás dele, pára um pouco e olhou para trás. Não viu nada e continuou andando, porém o barulho se intensificara e o doutor perguntou:  
  
- Quem está aí? Paul, é você?  
  
Ninguém respondeu, então ele se virou e continuou andando, quando então se deparou com uma figura que jamais acreditou ser verdade. Quando percebeu o que era, entrou em pânico e correu em direção à sua sala. Chegando lá, a primeira coisa a fazer foi trancar bem a porta. E então respirou aliviado:  
  
- Meu Deus. O que está acontecendo comigo?  
  
Naquele instante surgiu à sua frente aquilo que o perseguira do lado de fora da sala. O doutor aterrorizado com a situação se desesperava:  
  
- Como pode ser? Você é uma lenda! Não pode ser verdade!  
  
Essas foram suas últimas palavras. A criatura atacou o doutor sem nenhuma piedade, fazendo com que ele caísse no chão. Como uma tentativa para fugir, tentou abrir a porta, mas não conseguiu, então o animal enfurecido atacou-o mais uma vez, destroçando seu corpo como se fosse um simples e indefeso pedaço de carne, deixando um rastro de sangue por todo chão.  
  
Arquivo X  
  
Atividade Paranormal  
  
O Governo Nega Ter Conhecimento  
  
A Verdade Está Lá Fora  
  
Anúbis  
  
SEDE DO FBI  
  
WASHINGTON - D.C.  
  
28 DE MARÇO DE 2000  
  
08:23  
  
A sala estava como sempre. Fotos por todos os lados, pastas de casos abertas sobre a mesa. Mulder estava tão entretido com a manchete do Washington Post, que não percebeu a chegada de Scully.  
  
- Mulder! O que está lendo?  
  
Ao escutar as palavras de Scully, levou um susto, que quase caiu da cadeira, e meio sem graça respondeu:  
  
- Bom dia para você também, Scully.  
  
- Bom dia, Mulder.  
  
Scully demonstrava um leve sorriso no canto do rosto e olhou para Mulder. Este, sem querer demostrar que estava assustado, disse à parceira:  
  
- Olhe isso, Scully.  
  
Nesse momento mostrou a capa do jornal para ela, que o olhou e perguntou:  
  
- Meu Deus, Mulder ! O que foi isso? – disse Scully, parecendo estar intrigado com a reportagem. "Crime bizarro aterroriza Museu em Chicago. Polícia sem suspeitos, acredita que possa ter sido um ataque de algum animal"  
  
- Ainda não sei, por isso pedi ao Departamento de Polícia de Chicago que me mandassem os relatórios e as fotos do caso.  
  
Olhando as fotos passadas a ela por Mulder, Scully disse:  
  
- Você tem que aprender a parar de se interessar por certos casos Mulder; mesmo que um leão albino fugisse do Zoológico, isto não seria um Arquivo X, e sim um caso para os bombeiros.  
  
- O que Scully? Não estou te entendendo, você está me gozando?  
  
Scully sorriu para o parceiro e disse:  
  
- OK. Mulder. Vejo um homem morto, que provavelmente foi cortado com alguma lâmina muito afiada, mas isso não quer dizer que sejam garras de algum animal.  
  
- Talvez eu não tenha dito o bastante . E se eu dissesse que este corpo foi encontrado no Museu de História Natural de Chicago? E ainda que o pobre homem foi achado vestido com sua camisa, a qual não revelou nenhuma marca de corte, além da mancha de sangue? – acrescentou Mulder.  
  
- Então ele foi morto sem camisa? Alguém o matou e depois a vestiu nele? Alguém trouxe o animal até o local do crime?  
  
- Bem que parece Scully, mas duvido que alguém consiga entrar sem ser percebida, com um animal dentro de um museu.  
  
- Talvez tenha havido cúmplices que facilitaram a entrada do indivíduo no local do crime. - ela dá um suspiro e olha para Mulder.  
  
- Acho que tem muito mais que isso Scully, além do mais o Museu é de jurisdição federal... então vamos para Chicago.  
  
- Mulder, eu concordo em investigar isso com você. – disse a Agente pondo uma passagem aérea sobre a mesa de Mulder.  
  
Mulder surpreendido, comentou:  
  
- O que é isso, Scully?  
  
- São passagens aéreas, Mulder. - disse Scully sorrindo.  
  
- Eu percebi Scully, mas como você as conseguiu?  
  
- O Skinner me mandou avisar, que eu e você estamos no caso.  
  
- Então você já sabia de tudo!  
  
- Te peguei, Mulder.  
  
- Está bem. Agora é um joguinho para ver quem consegue surpreender o outro? Eu topo. – disse Mulder, lhe retribuindo o sorriso.  
  
  
  
MUSEU DE HISTÓRIA NATURAL  
  
CHICAGO - ILLINOIS  
  
Duas horas depois, Dana Scully, observava seu próprio reflexo tremer frente às portas duplas de aço do Hall de Entrada. Mulder estava de pé, poucos centímetros à sua direita, enquanto o pé esquerdo sapateava um ritmo incompreensível sobre o piso acarpetado. Scully olhou Mulder, sentindo a energia por trás de suas feições; sabia como funcionava a cabeça dele, e às vezes isso a assustava. No minuto em que ele dirige sua concentração por um Arquivo X, todo o resto desaparece.  
  
- Será que não tem ninguém aqui? - disse a agente, já impaciente com a demora.  
  
- Calma Scully, já deve estar vindo alguém nos atender.  
  
Alguns segundos depois, a grande porta de entrada se abriu e um pequeno homem surgiu por trás dela.  
  
- Sim? O que posso ajudar?  
  
- Somos agentes federais. - disse Scully, mostrando sua insígnia. - E estamos aqui para a investigação do assassinato.  
  
O homem olhou as duas identificações e os chamou para entrar.  
  
- Olá, eu sou David Stanton, Vou levá-los até o Diretor Andrew Devir, que lhes dará maiores informações sobre o que aconteceu aqui.  
  
Os três foram caminhando pelo Museu. Observando sua grandiosidade. Enquanto isso, Mulder tentava reparar em todos os detalhes que lhe possam ser úteis na resolução do caso.  
  
- O que o senhor faz aqui no Museu? - perguntou Mulder.  
  
- Bem... eu sou o encarregado de relações públicas.  
  
- O que realmente aconteceu aqui?  
  
- Bem, a princípio a polícia achou que poderia ter sido uma tentativa de roubo, pois o Museu já havia fechado, mas como nada foi mexido, estamos mais fortes a acreditar em assassinato premeditado.  
  
- Porque premeditado? - indagou Scully, que até o momento era apenas uma ouvinte silenciosa.  
  
- Porque nem a polícia nem nós, da direção do Museu, conseguimos explicar como tudo aconteceu, e achamos essa explicação mais plausível. A imprensa colocou que poderia ter sido um ataque animal, mas nada no local do crime nos leva a crer nessa hipótese.  
  
Mulder olhava para Scully, que percebia em seu olhar o tom de mistério que envolve o caso.  
  
- Assassinado por quem?  
  
- Isso é o trabalho para vocês descobrirem. - respondeu o homem.  
  
Os três continuavam caminhando em direção da sala do Diretor Andrew. Chegando lá, o Sr. David entrou na sala e chamou os agentes.  
  
- Diretor Andrew, esses são os Agentes Mulder e Scully; são do FBI e vieram investigar o caso.  
  
- Bons dias, queiram se sentar. Por onde gostariam de começar?- ofereceu o diretor.  
  
- Bom dia, senhor. Acho melhor irmos até o local do crime. - disse Mulder.  
  
O homem levantou-se e pediu aos dois que o seguissem.  
  
- Por aqui, por favor.  
  
O casal de Agentes averiguou o local do crime. Examinaram toda a sala onde morrera o Dr. Heidel, e nada conseguiram encontrar.  
  
- Nada, Scully. Nada além de sangue seco no piso. - falou Mulder.  
  
- Mulder, eu não entendo como não encontraram nada que indique algum sinal de arrombamento, ou qualquer outra coisa. Conforme o laudo policial, não existe nenhuma digital. Apenas as do Doutor. Heidel.  
  
- Bem Scully, a porta não foi forçada e as janelas estão trancadas por dentro.  
  
- Talvez o assassino já estivesse aqui dentro, esperando pelo doutor. - deduziu Scully.  
  
- É uma hipótese, Scully, mas conforme o chefe de segurança, quando ele escutou o grito, já estava no salão e não viu a porta se abrir.  
  
Scully olhava Mulder e pensava, o que afinal de contas se passava pela cabeça dele, que teoria absurda ele estaria formulando. Com um tom mais céptico e acreditando que tudo pode ser explicado plausivelmente, ela lhe disse:  
  
- Preciso fazer a autópsia do corpo, Mulder, mas antes disso eu quero ver os resultados do exame de sangue coletado aqui e o resultado da análise preliminar.  
  
- Era a primeira coisa que eu gostaria que você fizesse. Deve ter alguma coisa lá que nos indique como isso aconteceu.  
  
Ao ouvir os agentes conversando, o Diretor Andrew, lhes disse:  
  
- Temo que isso não seja possível, senhores.  
  
- O que ? - perguntou Scully, de maneira perplexa.  
  
- O corpo foi cremado ontem à tarde.  
  
- Mas não é possível! Ele foi cremado? Quem deu autorização de fazer isso? - indagou Mulder, sem acreditar no que ouvira.  
  
O homem percebeu a gravidade da situação e respondeu:  
  
- Seu amigo e também cientista, o Doutor Ernest Gadd.  
  
Mulder olhou para Scully e surpreso com a notícia. Disse ao diretor:  
  
- Como podem autorizar a cremação de um corpo que ainda se está investigando a causa da morte?  
  
- Eu não sei lhe responder; sou apenas o Diretor do Museu. Acho que o chefe de polícia poderá lhe esclarecer melhor o que aconteceu.  
  
- Onde podemos falar com esse tal Doutor Gadd?  
  
- Lhes darei o endereço dele e poderão ir falar com ele, pessoalmente.  
  
Nesse instante o Diretor Andrew foi até sua sala. Mulder e Scully caminhavam logo atrás dele.  
  
- Scully, nós temos muito que fazer. Primeiro nós vamos até o hospital e ver os resultados que eles conseguiram, depois disso vamos até a delegacia de polícia ver o que eles têm até agora.  
  
- Tome, Senhor Mulder. Aqui está o endereço dele: 345 Adams Street. - disse o Diretor Andrew, entregando-lhe um pedaço de papel.  
  
  
  
HOSPITAL MEMORIAL DE CHICAGO  
  
12:23  
  
O lanche rápido feito pelos dois a caminho do hospital, mal tinha enganado a fome que ambos sentiam. Foram seguindo pela North Avenue até se depararem com a massa de concreto que compunha o Hospital. É um conjunto de dois blocos interligados por uma grande passarela; nada muito bonito, mas o suficiente para atender a população local.  
  
Quando estacionaram o carro, escutaram o barulho das ambulâncias chegando abruptamente. Juntaram-se os gritos dos paramédicos, que descarregavam os pacientes. Mulder e Scully passaram pela porta de entrada e se dirigiram à recepção.  
  
- Boa tarde, somos agentes federais e estamos em investigação. Gostaríamos de falar com o médico responsável pelos exames do corpo do Doutor Tom Heidel.  
  
- Um minuto, por favor. - disse a enfermeira, já puxando o gancho do telefone. - Alô! Por favor, pode pedir para o Doutor Carl Barelli comparecer na recepção?  
  
Alguns segundos depois a enfermeira desligou o telefone e disse:  
  
- Ele pediu para esperarem um pouco. Já está vindo.  
  
- Obrigado. - disse Scully educadamente.  
  
Passados pouco mais de dois minutos um homem vestido com um jaleco branco, se aproximou dos dois e os cumprimentou:  
  
- Boa tarde, sou o Doutor Carl. Vocês devem ser as pessoas que estão me procurando.  
  
- Desculpe-nos interrompê-lo Doutor Carl. Sou a agente Scully e este é o agente Mulder. Estamos aqui por causa da morte do Doutor Tom Heidel.  
  
Carl assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto retirava a touca.  
  
- O homem que morreu no museu, não é?  
  
- Exatamente.  
  
- Bem, já fiz tudo o que foi necessário conforme a polícia solicitou. O que desejam saber?  
  
- Primeiramente... - disse Mulder calmamente - ... porque o corpo foi liberado?  
  
- Bem, eu só liberei o corpo depois da autorização da polícia. Se não me engano, esse caso foi dado como inconclusivo e foi arquivado. Depois disso não podia fazer nada a não ser liberar o corpo.  
  
- Pelo que soube, foi um amigo que retirou o corpo, certo? - indagou Mulder.  
  
- É verdade, me lembro que havia um homem que queria retirar o corpo, antes mesmo da autópsia, mas não pude impedir. Ele dizia que não encontraria nada, que era perda de tempo.  
  
- Como assim? - perguntou Scully.  
  
- Bem, o corpo chegou aqui cinco horas depois que foi encontrado. Quando me preparava para realizar a autopsia, esse sujeito chegou dizendo que não iria adiantar realizá-la.  
  
- O nome desse homem era Ernest Gadd? - perguntou o agente.  
  
- Não me lembro, mas posso olhar no prontuário.  
  
- Tudo bem. Mas o senhor realizou uma análise superficial; certo?  
  
- Sim, mas nada detalhado.  
  
- O que encontrou?  
  
- Na verdade não encontrei nada que pudesse indicar como os cortes foram feitos. - o Doutor deu uma pausa e continuou. - Venham comigo; lhes mostrarei as fotos e o meu laudo.  
  
O Doutor Carl caminhou à frente dos dois, que nada mais fizeram a não ser segui-lo.  
  
Dentro da sala o Doutor lhes entregou a pasta com as conclusões do médico.  
  
- Interessante! - exclamou Mulder ao olhar as fotos.  
  
- Parecem cortes feitos por uma garra de canídeo. - comentou Scully, achegando-se ao parceiro, para melhor olhar as fotografias nas suas mãos. Scully pegou o prontuário e começou a analisa-lo.  
  
- Como posso perceber, o senhor não identificou o que provocou os cortes. Aqui diz: os cortes ao que tudo indica foram feitos de dentro para fora do corpo. - Como pode ser?  
  
- Não sei. Não havia terra, saliva, vestígios de unha, fragmentos, nada. Além disso, sua camisa estava apenas suja de sangue, porém com o tecido intacto, apesar do tórax em baixo estar retalhado.  
  
- Pode ter sido uma lâmina ? - perguntou Mulder.  
  
- Até que poderia, mas não como estavam os cortes. A abertura, a forma como estavam e a contração muscular indica que houve uma forte contração, resultando na abertura da pele.  
  
- Isso é absurdo! - falou a agente  
  
- Eu sei, mas foi o que estava lá, em cima da mesa da autópsia.  
  
Mulder pára um pouco e olhando para Scully disse em um tom meio decepcionado:  
  
- Já sei porque o caso foi inconclusivo; não tem nada que indique qualquer coisa que possa nos ajudar. E sem o corpo para analisar, não temos nada.  
  
Scully nem acreditava estar ouvindo isso de seu parceiro; ele lhe parecia estar desistindo do caso. Ela o observava, dizendo:  
  
- É Mulder, agora só precisamos ir até a polícia e depois voltar para Washington.  
  
- Ainda não Scully. - disse Mulder com uma esperança de solucionar o caso.  
  
Os dois se despediram do Doutor Carl, agradecendo o tempo que esteve com eles e foram direto para a saída. Entraram no carro e seguiram pela North Avenue, a caminho da Delegacia.  
  
- Após ligar o carro e engatar a marcha, Mulder que estava muito pensativo desde que saíram do hospital, parecia desiludido. Para ele foi uma viagem perdida. Não conseguia evitar da frustração tomar conta de suas feições. Scully, que sempre esteve ao seu lado percebeu como o parceiro se sentia e disse:  
  
- Espero que esta caso não deixe você abalado.  
  
- Scully, a única coisa que não consigo entender, é porque o corpo foi reclamado por um amigo, e não pela família. E mais, por que cremar o corpo? Enterra-lo seria muito mais simples e econômico.  
  
- Não sei Mulder, vai se entender essas coisas.  
  
- Não fica intrigada Scully?  
  
- Um pouco, mas nada podemos fazer, ele tinha autorização para fazer isso.  
  
- Como puderam liberar o corpo sem realizar uma autópsia mais detalhada, visto a natureza estranha do caso.  
  
- Simples, Mulder. Porque eles não tinham idéia do que aconteceu e na primeira oportunidade que tiveram, liberaram o corpo.  
  
- Isso ainda está muito confuso; precisamos falar com esse tal Ernest Gadd. Vamos à delegacia e depois faremos uma visita para o Doutor.  
  
Enquanto isso Mulder pegou um pequeno pedaço de papel no bolso do paletó.  
  
  
  
RESTAURANT LA VITA  
  
EVERGREEN AVENUE  
  
13:58  
  
A presença de uma mulher tão bonita e aparentemente sozinha, fazia dos olhares alheios, miras que iam direto em seu lindo corpo, exaltado pelo vestido cinza, que esculpia suas formas. Seu sorriso mostrava claramente a beleza que qualquer homem cobiçava.  
  
- Desculpe o atraso, querida.  
  
- Pensei que não queria mais a minha companhia. - disse a mulher ao homem que se aproximava de sua mesa, e que com leve descrição tomou posse de um dos lugares.  
  
Suas palavras soaram com um tom diferente, algo entre ingenuidade e tesão.  
  
Com um olhar que demostrava claramente um forte desejo pela mulher, o homem retirou o casaco e sentou ao seu lado e com um leve movimento, pegou suas mãos e em um gesto de carinho beijou-as, encarando a linda face feminina, disse:  
  
- Sempre quero a sua companhia, minha querida.  
  
O Doutor Scotty Petty estava acompanhado por sua secretária.  
  
Ele sempre teve fama de mulherengo e aquela loura não escaparia de sua rede, assim ele pensou.  
  
Os pratos já estavam postos na mesa, mas somente a secretária havia iniciado sua refeição e comentou com o patrão:  
  
- Senhor Petty, não vai comer, também?  
  
- Por enquanto, apenas saboreio sua beleza com os meus olhos. Não há melhor aperitivo do que ver uma mulher linda como você.  
  
Ela ficou meio sem jeito, porem gostando da cantada.  
  
Contudo, a verdade é que o arqueólogo não estava muito faminto nesse dia. Estava olhando para seu prato raso, preenchido com pouca comida.  
  
Sua face preocupada era refletida no copo d'água à sua frente. Ele estava com a mente muito ocupada com as coisas que vinham ocorrendo e comer, para ele, havia deixado de ser um prazer para apenas tornar-se uma necessidade biológica.  
  
Mas mesmo assim, ele pretendia terminar seu almoço, porem alguém sentou à mesa, junto à sua secretária. O Dr. Ernest Gadd, o que o fez retornar o garfo ao prato e dizer em voz nervosa:  
  
- Gadd?  
  
- Com licença. - disse Gadd à secretária, sentando-se numa terceira cadeira, a qual ele havia puxado, para junto da mesa.  
  
Virou-se para o outro cientista e disse:  
  
- Dr. Petty, por todo o tempo em que chegamos a trabalhar juntos, você precisa me ajudar.  
  
- Deixe-me almoçar tranqüilo, Gadd. - respondeu o outro.  
  
- Você já não estava tranqüilo. Seu prato já está gelando na mesa. Não adianta você fingir que não teme o que eu mesmo temo.  
  
- Gadd, por favor, não me diga aquilo novamente.  
  
- É a maldição, sim! Devemos devolver a múmia ao Egito e você precisa me ajudar a fazei-lo! - insistiu Ernest.  
  
- Não. Foi muito difícil para todos nós aquele trabalho arqueológico! Acha que o desfarei apenas por uma superstição? Não, doutor, pense bem no que você está sugerindo! - disse com veemência e sem demostrar muita paciência.  
  
- A morte do doutor Heidel foi dada como inconclusivo, por que? Se souber me explicar, volto atrás com a minha idéia. Sabe que mais pessoas podem morrer, Doutor! - disse Ernest com raiva na entonação de sua voz.  
  
- Não tiveram conclusão de sua morte pois você cremou o corpo! Explique porque o fez!  
  
- Nada encontrariam ali! Sabe que ele precisava disso, ele precisava ser liberto!  
  
O outro arqueólogo estava ficando nervoso. Era claro o seu tremor enquanto segurava o copo d'água, levando-o à boca para tomar um gole.  
  
No momento em que estava matando sua sede, ele viu, através do vidro do copo, uma mancha marrom, embaçada. Retirou a peça de vidro da frente de sua visão e observou que ali ainda estava o Dr. Gadd, pelo menos as roupas e o corpo dele, pois a cabeça do homem agora era como o de um chacal. Aquela visão bizarra deixou Petty sem palavras. Olhou discretamente para os lados e percebeu que somente ele estava vendo a surpreendente imagem à sua frente, pois ninguém estava prestando atenção ali.  
  
Sua convidada apenas olhava para seu rosto, não percebendo o que estava ao seu lado.  
  
Petty, com sua mão agindo como se estivesse afetada pelo Mal de Parkinson, tentou pegar o copo sobre a mesa novamente, quando a mão daquela criatura o impediu de faze-lo.  
  
Ele olhou estupefato para aquela mão humana e dirigiu sua visão para a cabeça da criatura, porem via então o rosto de Gadd, novamente, o qual lhe falava com um ar de superioridade:  
  
- Vejo que teme, Petty! Vamos, não vai ser difícil mandarmos a múmia de volta.  
  
Porem, com um súbito aborrecimento, o arqueólogo manteve-se irredutível.  
  
- Jamais, Doutor Gadd! Foram anos de estudos e força bruta para achar aquela múmia!  
  
Gadd agora ficou furioso. Levantou-se da mesa e apontou-lhe um dedo em riste:  
  
- Sabe o que está fazendo, doutor? Quanto mais isso demorar, mais gente vai morrer!  
  
Um garçom percebendo a alteração de Gadd, aproximou-se e interferiu:  
  
- Senhor, mantenha a calma!  
  
- Eu já estou indo embora! - disse Gadd ao empregado do restaurante - Passar bem, Doutor Petty ... se tiver sorte.  
  
Ernest, a passos largos em passadas fortes, deixou o estabelecimento, enquanto o outro continuou estático em sua mesa.  
  
- Quer uma água com açúcar? - perguntou o garçom.  
  
- Não, obrigado. - respondeu Petty, que se virou para a secretária - Você não percebeu o que eu vi ainda há pouco?  
  
- O que? - disse ela, sem entender.  
  
- Nada. - levantou-se - Com licença, vou ali um instante.  
  
O arqueólogo foi em direção ao banheiro, enquanto o garçom aproximou- se da mulher, ainda surpresa e falou:  
  
- Senhorita, desculpe interferir no assunto de vocês, mas aquele homem que saiu do restaurante, parece ter ameaçado seu amigo.  
  
- É. Acho que sim.  
  
Com a torneira aberta à sua frente, tentava se refrescar o máximo possível. Encostou-se em um dos cantos e ficou pensando se Gadd estaria certo. De repente um grito de pavor foi dado dentro do banheiro masculino do restaurante, o que fez com que os seguranças empunhassem suas armas e corressem para o local. Chegando lá, nada mais fizeram do que voltar a guardar suas armas, pois nada mais podia ser feito, já que Petty estava caído no piso de cerâmica com o tórax ensangüentado.  
  
  
  
DELEGACIA DE POLÍCIA  
  
- Tenente McDowel?!?  
  
- Pois não!  
  
- Tem dois agentes do FBI aqui e querem falar com o senhor.  
  
- Peça para virem até minha sala.  
  
O policial desligou o telefone, e com a outra mão esticada lhes indicou o caminho até a sala do Tenente Brian McDowel.  
  
- Tenente?? - disse Mulder - Somos agentes do FBI e gostaríamos das informações sobre o caso do assassinato do Doutor Tom Heidel.  
  
- Bem esse caso foi arquivado por falta de provas e evidências. Não conseguimos chegar a lugar nenhum. Nenhuma pista e nenhum suspeito.  
  
- Entendo, estivemos no Hospital e falamos com o Doutor Carl. Ele nos mostrou o relatório da autópsia, mas uma coisa ainda não ficou claro porque esse Ernest Gadd, estava tão interessado no corpo.  
  
- Não sei, pelo que eu soube, eles eram muito amigos e pediu para fazer a cremação do corpo.  
  
- Não chegaram a investigar esse homem ? - perguntou Mulder.  
  
- Para falar a verdade, achamos seu comportamento suspeito, e chegamos a interrogá-lo, mas ele tinha um álibi. Estava em uma festa, e tenho dezenas de pessoas que confirmam sua presença lá. Então não podemos ir muito longe.  
  
Mulder percebeu que não conseguiria nada ali e disse:  
  
- Agradecemos a sua colaboração.  
  
Mulder e Scully se levantaram e foram saindo da sala.  
  
- Não há de que, qualquer coisa que precisam entrem em contato.  
  
Nesse instante entrou na sala um outro policial, meio agitado e chamando o Tenente.  
  
- Tenente! Tenente! Outro assassinato senhor, igual ao do senhor do museu, as mesmas marcas. Estão chamando o senhor.  
  
Mulder olhou para Scully, ela percebeu que a fisionomia do seu parceiro havia mudado repentinamente; pôde ver em seus olhos uma chama de esperança para resolver o que tinha acontecido.  
  
- Quem é, dessa vez ? - perguntou o Tenente.  
  
- Ainda não sabemos, senhor.  
  
Os dois agentes saíram da delegacia e entraram em seu carro. Sem pensar, Mulder arrancou com o carro que saiu cantando pneus. A pressa de chegar ao local do crime, fez com que nem pensasse nas leis de trânsito; afinal de contas tinha um corpo morto em um restaurante.  
  
  
  
RESTAURANT LA VITA  
  
EVERGREEN AVENUE  
  
Aquele olhar esgazeado de cor castanha, mas sem o brilho vital estava direcionado para Scully, lhe fazendo sentir um leve arrepio, enquanto ela analisava o corpo caído sobre o piso de cerâmica.  
  
Ela levantou com delicadeza a camisa do defunto, a qual manteve seu tecido intacto, apesar das manchas de sangue e viu que o tórax do homem fora ferido por debaixo da roupa.  
  
Ela examinou detalhadamente aqueles cortes paralelos e procurou por alguma pista deixada, como pêlos ou unhas do suposto animal, ou qualquer que fosse o suspeito.  
  
Enquanto isso, no salão do restaurante, Mulder interrogava a secretária, que estava extremamente nervosa.  
  
- Ernest Gadd. Foi este o homem que disse que esteve aqui? - perguntou Mulder.  
  
- Sim. - disse ela, com ar choroso. - Ele falou sobre devolver uma múmia ao Egito e estava muito irritado com meu chefe, pois ele não aceitou.  
  
- Você viu ele sair?  
  
- Vi. Este homem saiu do restaurante e pouco depois o senhor Petty, que estava muito nervoso, foi ao banheiro e de repente, ouvi o grito dele. Aí o encontraram ... meu Deus!  
  
- Entendo. - disse Mulder, anotando as informações - Acha que o Sr. Ernest Gadd realmente tem algum envolvimento com a morte de seu chefe?  
  
- Não sei. Ele disse que mais pessoas morreriam. Eu senti isso como uma ameaça.  
  
Scully aproximou-se do parceiro, que logo lhe perguntou:  
  
- Como foi o passeio no banheiro masculino? Vejo que o pregador não deixou marca no seu nariz!  
  
- Mulder, aquele homem está com características semelhantes ao Doutor Heidel.  
  
- Nenhuma prova de um ataque animal?  
  
- Nenhuma, igual ao outro. - confirmou Scully - Mas não sei... mandei que levassem o corpo para o legista para fazer uma análise mais detalhada.  
  
- Temos que fazer uma análise mais detalhada em mais uma outra coisa, também. - disse Mulder.  
  
- Em que? - perguntou Scully.  
  
- Numa múmia.  
  
Scully não entendeu o que lhe havia sido dito.  
  
- Como assim, Mulder?  
  
- Pelo que fiquei sabendo, tenho a impressão de que o Sr. Gadd tentará retirar a múmia do museu. Ele acredita que a múmia é a responsável pelas mortes.  
  
- Você acha que a múmia foi à causa das mortes? - indagou Scully. - Por favor Mulder, já temos coisas estranhas demais acontecendo aqui, para você vir com essas suas idéias.  
  
- Pode parecer estranho, mas de um jeito ou de outro a múmia é chave dos assassinatos. - disse Mulder. - Preciso que você faça a autópsia do corpo o mais rápido possível. Enquanto isso irei na casa do Sr. Ernest Gadd, ver se encontro alguma coisa.  
  
  
  
RESIDÊNCIA DE ERNEST GADD  
  
345, ADAMS STREET  
  
O céu azul da manhã tornou-se nublado e escuro logo depois do entardecer. Enquanto Mulder e os policiais locais estavam a caminho, um vento gelado vindo do leste começou a soprar, jogando folhas no pára-brisa do carro. Mulder não gostava disso, parecia um dia típico de Outono.  
  
Logo que estacionaram os carros, os policiais já saíram posicionando- se em locais estratégicos, a fim de entrar na casa. Mulder optou por ficar próximo ao meio-fio; a impressão de calmaria havia passado. Alguns vizinhos deram-se ao trabalho de olhar por entre as frestas das janelas, alguns até chegaram a se aproximar, mas apenas sorriram e rapidamente prosseguiram seus afazeres.  
  
O vento junto ao meio-fio tornou-se mais forte e começou a agitar o sobretudo de Mulder, que estava aberto, fazendo-o sentir um frio desagradável.  
  
Logo que os policiais adentraram na casa, verificaram que ela estava vazia e um deles voltando à porta gritou:  
  
- Senhor, venha. A casa está vazia, acho que ele fugiu.  
  
Ao ouvir o chamado do homem, Mulder levantou a mão esquerda e acenou para o policial e balançando a cabeça com gesto do tipo "eu sabia que não o encontraríamos ele aqui" respondeu:  
  
- Já estou indo.  
  
A passos largos, para fugir do frio que começava a se intensificar, entrou na casa. Para seu espanto ela estava completamente abandonada. Parecia que o Doutor não ia a casa já fazia muito tempo. Começou a olhar pelas prateleiras, a fim de encontrar alguma coisa que pudesse ajudar, mas a única coisa que via era uma quantidade muito grande de porta-retratos repletos de poeira. Porém um deles chamou sua atenção. Era uma foto em que estavam Ernest Gadd, Scotty Petty , Tom Heidel, e uma mulher que ele não sabia quem era. Com um simples movimento, retirou a foto do porta-retratos e guardou no paletó.  
  
Continuou observando atentamente cada parte da casa do Dr. Ernest Gadd. E em uma das estantes achou um livro grande com uma marcação, que não estava tão empoeirado quanto os demais e isso lhe chamou a atenção; pegou o livro entre os dedos e leu: Deuses e Mitos: A Verdade Sobre as Lendas Egípcias. Então abriu na página marcada, e lá estava escrito "... Em razão de rondar cemitérios e se alimentar de cadáveres, ele é visto como um animal de mau agouro. É, eventualmente, também um símbolo de avidez e da ira. A cabeça de Anúbis, o deus egípcio dos mortos é interpretado, geralmente, como a de um chacal mas na realidade deve tratar-se de um cão selvagem semelhante aquele animal".  
  
No lado da citação pode ver um desenho de uma criatura com corpo de homem e cabeça de chacal, e preso à página estava um papel escrito à mão, com vários símbolos e embaixo alguns textos que pareciam se relacionar com os símbolos. Ao ler as palavras abaixo, Mulder se surpreendeu: "... Eu que matei inocentes. Eu que confundi terror com prazer, vida com morte."  
  
  
  
HOSPITAL MEMORIAL DE CHICAGO  
  
17:47  
  
Scully estava sentada em uma cadeira velha, que rangia cada vez que ela se mexia. Pegando uma pasta e folheando algumas páginas, percebeu que nada ali seria útil à investigação. Precisava ver o corpo, examiná-lo pessoalmente, para poder saber o que era aquilo. De repente entrou na sala um homem alto e vistoso, vestindo um jaleco branco e perguntou a Scully:  
  
- Você é a agente do FBI que veio fazer a autópsia?  
  
- Sim. - responde em um tom não muito agradável.  
  
- Estão chamando a senhora na sala de autópsias. - disse o homem, já da sala.  
  
Ela se levantou e a cadeira faz, mais uma vez, o rangido, que durante essas últimas horas a acompanhava em cada movimento. Saiu andando pelo corredor até chegar no hall de elevadores, onde apertou o botão e esperou impacientemente a chegada de um dos elevadores.  
  
Ao chegar na sala de autópsia perguntou:  
  
- Onde está o corpo, para que eu possa fazer logo isso e ir embora?  
  
- Não sei como dizer isso a você, mas o corpo.... sumiu daqui. - disse o Doutor Carl Barelli completamente constrangido pela situação.  
  
- Como assim, sumiu? - indagou Scully.  
  
- Não sei como explicar. Quando o corpo chegou o chefe do setor catalogou o corpo, colocou nele uma etiqueta de identificação e depois o pôs na geladeira.  
  
- E ... ?  
  
- E ... que quando retiramos o corpo ele não estava lá.  
  
- Poderia por alguma hipótese o chefe do setor, ter colocado o corpo em outra geladeira? - perguntou Scully.  
  
- Sim. Mas já olhamos em todas.  
  
- Nossa! Como isso pôde acontecer? O corpo não está aqui não faz duas horas.  
  
- Eu sei.  
  
- Como um morto com o peito rasgado, conseguiu sair do necrotério e ninguém viu nada?!  
  
O constrangimento foi geral, não só do Dr. Carl, como de todos ali presentes.  
  
Scully estava completamente uma fera, não sabia mais o que fazer. Tirou o avental e colocou a mão no bolso. Pegou o telefone e digitou.  
  
Após alguns segundos...  
  
- Mulder, você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu aqui no Hospital.  
  
  
  
PIER NAVY  
  
ARMAZEM 32  
  
Surgiu no chão de cimento a imagem trêmula de uma sombra, que dançava sob a inconstante luz do fogo que acabara de ser aceso por um palito de fósforo posto por Ernest Gadd sobre uma fogueira montada de móveis velhos corroídos por cupins, nos quais sobre eles estava o corpo inerte do falecido Doutor Petty.  
  
No local abandonado, que antes tinha um grande fluxo de trabalhadores, então não passava de um local que mais parecia um abrigo para indigentes e vagabundos, que procuravam lá o silêncio e a tranqüilidade da noite, para descansarem seus corpos cansados.  
  
Ernest Gadd observou a chama se extinguir novamente sobre a fogueira.  
  
- Droga!! Não foi suficiente! - chutou para longe um galão vazio de gasolina.  
  
Ele saiu daquele local e andou a passos largos, observando tudo ao seu redor, naquelas ruas fétidas repletas de variedades de sujeiras; observou um homem extremamente bêbado, com grande barba e vestido em farrapos que estava quase desmaiando, e enquanto já tinha meia garrafa bebida, ao seu lado, outras três garrafas vazias estavam jogadas ao chão.  
  
Sem nenhum nojo ou receio Ernest, simplesmente, aproximou-se e tentou puxar a garrafa da mão do sujeito, o qual resistiu.  
  
- Ei! Qual é! Se quiser uma vai comprar, seu babaca!  
  
Gadd, friamente, pegou outra garrafa que estava caída no chão e a quebrou na cabeça do homem que desmaiou, com um imenso corte na testa. Assim o arqueólogo roubou a garrafa que ainda tinha líquido. Voltando rapidamente para dentro, ele sacudiu a garrafa sobre o defunto, deixando seu líquido alcoólico cair sobre ele, e depois a jogou para um canto qualquer do local, na qual ela se estilhaçou, ao bater na parede.  
  
Riscou outro fósforo e pôs fogo sobre o corpo do outro, que se acende como uma folha de papel. Os ratos, que, pela escuridão, já estavam aproximando-se, vendo naquele cadáver uma fonte de alimentos, fugiram para suas tocas escondidas sobre vários pontos do local.  
  
Ele olhou para o corpo do colega de trabalho sendo consumido pelas chamas com um olhar de alivio, uma expressão de quem gostava do que estava fazendo.  
  
- Tom... Meu amigo... Não tinha que ser assim, eu lhe avisei. Agora isso é tudo o que posso fazer por você. Acredito que, pelo menos, desta forma sua alma terá o livramento, apesar de que foi a sua teimosia que o levou a morte.  
  
  
  
universidade northwestern  
  
09:14  
  
Na frente daquele quadro negro a pele clara da arqueóloga Carla Laroche era realçada, aumentando a sua já intensa beleza facial.  
  
Ser professora para aumentar o seu faturamento mensal não lhe agradava muito, pois nem sempre os alunos eram disciplinados e sua aparência frágil atrapalhava-a na hora de usar uma voz altiva na sala de aula. Mas como uma ótima profissional, ela continuava a dar a lição do dia.  
  
- A terceira região mais importante de povoamento no antigo Egito era Fayum, um oásis à beira de um lago, a oeste do vale do Nilo e ao sul de Mênfis, região alimentada pelo Bahr Yusuf, um braço do rio Nilo, que diverge para oeste; contudo, gradualmente, a extensão desse lago veio a diminuir devido ao uso de suas águas com a finalidade de irrigação e de expandir terras para o cultivo. Os faraós da décima segunda dinastia realizaram importantes obras que reduziram de forma considerável o lago ao ganho de cerca de 450 quilômetros quadrados para a agricultura.  
  
Um som de bocejo alto foi ouvido, cortando bruscamente a explicação da moça. Fora emitido por um aluno que havia sentado na carteira em atitude relaxada, quase que deitado, colocando os pés sobre a carteira da frente. Ele estava inteiramente vestido de preto.  
  
- Isto é chato, muito chato mesmo! - resmungou o aluno.  
  
A professora lançou para ele um olhar de aborrecimento.  
  
- Se isto não lhe agrada, por que entrou para a Faculdade de Arqueologia?  
  
- Pensei que vocês falavam mais sobre as guerras antigas e sobre essas histórias de deuses, por exemplo, aquela que Osiris foi desmembrado por seu irmão Seti por inveja. Essa foi demais!! - comentou o aluno com entusiasmo.  
  
- E qual o seu deus preferido? Seti? - ela perguntou, usando um tom irônico.  
  
- Não. Prefiro Anúbis.  
  
- Anúbis? - ela perguntou surpresa.  
  
- Claro! Eu sou meio gótico, não sabe? Esse não é o deus que velou Osiris e é protetor dos mortos? - disse ele, zombeteiramente.  
  
A doutora Laroche não se sentiu bem com tal afirmação. Certos acontecimentos recentes lhe tomavam a mente e um calafrio repentino percorrera-lhe a espinha, quando uma mão lhe tocou o ombro. Ela direcionou assustado olhar e viu que Ernest Gadd entrara em sua sala, lhe falando em voz baixa, perto do ouvido:  
  
- Preciso falar urgente com você.  
  
- Ernest, eu estou em meio à aula! - tentou explicar.  
  
- É sobre os fatos que vêm ocorrendo. - argumentou ele.  
  
Sem dizer nada, ela seguiu Ernest para fora da sala.  
  
No corredor da Faculdade Ernest gesticulava, enquanto falava para a colega:  
  
- Venha comigo. Temos algo muito importante para fazer. É sobre...  
  
- ... a múmia? - completou a doutora Laroche - Eu ando bem informada dos acontecimentos.  
  
Sei o que houve. Suas palavras repercutiram em ótimas matérias sensacionalistas dos jornais.  
  
Gadd ficou um pouco pensativo após essa frase, mas respondeu:  
  
- Fomos matérias importantes quando trouxemos o Faraó Talos Inhope. O que há demais em devolvê-lo à sua origem? Já tivemos nossa glória às custas dele.  
  
A doutora Laroche falou em voz mansa:  
  
- Ernest, quem matou Scotty e Tom? Eu sei que você sabe.  
  
- Claro que sim! É a real existência do que parecia uma lenda.  
  
Ela aumentou a voz, o interrompendo e dizendo com furor, pois não achava que ele está sendo sincero:  
  
- O que ganha com isto, Ernest?  
  
- Ganhar? - perguntou surpreso - Eu não acredito que esteja pensando isso! Logo você?  
  
- Eu... eu não queria...  
  
- Eu confio em você. Sei que quando eu precisar de você, estará comigo. - interrompeu-a.  
  
Ela tentou falar novamente, mas ele pôs a mão em seu ombro e disse:  
  
- Breve sei que poderei contar com você.  
  
Ele então se retirou, caminhando até virar o corredor da Faculdade.  
  
A mulher o assistiu ir embora e voltou-se para a sala de aula, de onde viu o rapaz de preto saindo do recinto, lhe dizendo:  
  
- Professora, a senhora conhece esse cara! Foi ele que matou o outro no Restaurante não foi? O retrato dele está nos jornais.  
  
Ela aborreceu-se e ordenou:  
  
- Você está suspenso por dois dias!  
  
- Haaannn?! Como é?! Foi mal!  
  
- Pegue a mochila e vá para o Diretor agora! - retrucou a arqueóloga.  
  
O rapaz saiu aborrecido para a sala, batendo a porta. A mulher ficou olhando, ainda, para o lado por onde Gadd havia saído.  
  
  
  
MUSEU DE HISTÓRIA NATURAL  
  
10:23  
  
Subindo a escadaria principal de acesso ao museu e observando as enormes portas de aço, Scully sentiu uma leve sensação de deja vu. Diferente da outra vez que estiveram lá, agora o museu já funcionava normalmente e do lado de fora já era possível veres aos montes, várias crianças, certamente de alguma visita de classe de alguma escola de Chicago. Ao observar os pequeninos que se amontoavam ao lado do professor, que tentava por uma ordem nas crianças, Scully se lembra dos tempos de escola e inocentemente diz a Mulder.  
  
- Nossa! Como às vezes sinto saudades da minha época de criança. Sem preocupações e aborrecimentos, e o único mal que nos afetava era estudar. Como era boba! Hoje sei o que estava perdendo e não sabia.  
  
Mulder parou defronte ao corredor de entrada e após Scully haver terminado, a complementou:  
  
- É mesmo Scully. Nos queixamos das coisas, que hoje adoraríamos ter de volta. Se eu pudesse voltar, com certeza teria aproveitado muito mais.  
  
Com um simples gesto de cabeça, Scully concordou plenamente com o parceiro.  
  
Ao se darem conta que tinham serviço pela frente, trataram de se apressar e foram direto à sala do diretor do museu. No caminho passaram pela Múmia de Talos, o grande achado do grupo de arqueólogos. Mulder não se conteve e mesmo com Scully lhe dizendo o que deveriam fazer, entrou pelo corredor de acesso e foi até o salão onde ela estava. De lá gritou para Scully.  
  
- Vá até a sala dele e me encontre aqui.  
  
Scully fez que sim e saiu da visão de Mulder, que a essa altura já estava de frente à Múmia. Observando-a atentamente, percebeu que em seu sarcófago tinha os mesmos símbolos encontrados na residência do Doutor Gadd, e isso o deixou intrigado.  
  
Ao lado da Múmia, uma à esquerda e outra à direita, encontravam-se duas estátuas de um chacal, foram esculpidas de uma forma a parecer que os animais estavam prontos para o ataque. Tão real que assustou Mulder, tamanha precisão de detalhes, se já não soubesse que eram estátuas, poderia jurar que eram dois animais de verdade.  
  
Não se haviam passado dois minutos e Scully adentrou ao salão, seguida pelo Diretor Andrew. Este ao perceber a concentração de Mulder nas estátuas, disse:  
  
- Fascinante, não? Devem ter aproximadamente 3000 anos. Além dessas só existem outras duas em Londres. Foram achadas exatamente assim, nessa posição, quando encontraram a Múmia.  
  
Mulder balançou a cabeça, tendo noção do valor delas.  
  
- Uma estátua dessa não tem preço, senhor Mulder.  
  
- O que quer dizer com isso?  
  
- Como disse à sua parceira, acho isso um motivo suficiente para um assassinato.  
  
- Continue.  
  
- Quando a equipe voltou do Egito e trouxeram essa maravilha, - disse, fazendo menção à Múmia de Talos - o Doutor Heidel, por ser o chefe do grupo, levou todos os créditos, e acho que isso afetou um pouco o ego do Doutor Gadd.  
  
- Poderia ver isso, por favor? - disse Mulder, pegando a foto que estava no bolso de dentro do seu paletó. - Quem é essa mulher? Ela era parte da equipe?  
  
- Claro. Essa é a Doutora Carla Laroche, responsável pela parte de decifrar os símbolos e as escrituras que porventura viessem a encontrar.  
  
- Como podemos falar com ela?  
  
- Atualmente ela leciona na Universidade Northwestern. Por que quer falar com ela? Acha que ela pode estar envolvida com as mortes, porque a Doutora Carla já não faz mais parte da equipe de arqueólogos do Museu.  
  
- Não. Acho que ela pode ser a próxima a morrer.  
  
- Por que acha isso?  
  
- Pelo que entendi, o Doutor Gadd não gostou muito de não levar os créditos e por vingança está fazendo isso.  
  
- Pode ser. Mas pelo que me lembro na época, ele queria que a múmia ficasse lá. O Doutor Gadd sempre foi muito supersticioso em relação a certas coisas. Ele acreditava que violando a Múmia, ela lançaria uma maldição sobre as pessoas responsáveis. Logo que a Múmia de Talos chegou aqui, ele pediu para que os outros devolvessem a Múmia antes que o pior acontecesse. Chegou até a preparar os papéis necessários para mandá-la de volta, mas os três outros se recusaram. Depois disso ele sumiu. E depois apareceu aqui pouco antes de começar a apresentação ao público, no fatídico dia da morte do Doutor Heidel.  
  
- Ele esteve aqui? - perguntou Scully, que até então estava apenas ouvindo.  
  
- Sim. Ficou cerca de dez minutos e pediu para que a múmia não fosse exposta ao público. Lembro que chegaram a discutir, mas nada além do normal. Depois disso o Doutor Gadd foi embora. Desde então não tive mais notícias dele.  
  
- Por que não nos disse isso antes, quando estivemos aqui?  
  
- Não achei que fosse algo importante, mas depois de ler os jornais, acho que ele pode estar envolvido.  
  
- Obrigado. - disse Mulder - Mais uma coisa, onde mora a Doutora Laroche?  
  
- Preciso ir à minha sala olhar meus arquivos. Só um momento.  
  
O homem afastou-se dos dois, até desaparecer no corredor.  
  
Scully respirou fundo e em seguida disse a Mulder:  
  
- Então estamos à procura de um homem alucinado, que está matando seus colegas de profissão, por vingança e ciúmes.  
  
- Pode ser Scully. Mas isso ainda não explica as marcas. - respondeu Mulder.  
  
O diretor chegou com um papel e o entregou a Scully.  
  
- Espero ter ajudado.  
  
- Com certeza, foi muito esclarecedor. - disse Mulder.  
  
Despedindo-se do homem Mulder olhou para Scully e disse:  
  
- Vamos, precisamos encontrar essa Doutora Carla Laroche antes do Doutor Gadd.  
  
  
  
Mais uma noite fria de Chicago havia chegado. O sol se pôs já fazia algumas horas, e quando a maioria das pessoas já estava em suas casas, ainda havia aqueles que ficavam perambulando pelas ruas, sem destino certo, apenas vagando.  
  
Uma dessas pessoas era Ernest Gadd, que ultimamente tinha virado notícia em quase todos os tablóides da cidade. Ele estava parado em frente ao grande colosso de concreto armado. Com sua fachada magnífica o Museu se destacava das outras edificações vizinhas. Esperava as luzes serem apagadas, para poder entrar. Sabia que era errado, mas tinha de ser feito.  
  
Quando viu Paul, chefe da segurança, se despedir do último faxineiro, abriu a porta do furgão prateado, e atravessou a rua. Tinha de ser rápido e era isso que tinha em mente. Já sabia o que iria fazer.  
  
Entrando pela porta de acesso dos funcionários, com as antigas chaves, do tempo que ainda era um dos funcionários do museu, não teve dificuldades em entrar. Atravessando alguns salões, se deteve por alguns segundos, quando percebeu a presença de dois seguranças, sentados próximos à entrada do Salão Egípcio. Mas como era um homem esperto, tratou de resolver o problema. Jogou uma moeda do outro lado do salão; quando escutaram o barulho do impacto ao chão, os dois se levantaram de pronto.  
  
- Ouviu isso Fred?  
  
- Ouvi sim. Vamos ver o que é. - disse o outro guarda.  
  
Quando os dois se aproximaram, Dr. Gadd não hesitou em alvejar os dois com um vaso Persa antiquíssimo, pego no salão persa ali perto. Um dos seguranças ainda tentou pegar sua arma, mas com um potente golpe desferido sobre sua fronte, o homem caiu desmaiado ao lado do amigo.  
  
- De fato antigamente tudo era melhor. Até os vasos eram mais bem feitos. - disse, olhando a peça valiosa que nem rachou após tê-la usado para golpear.  
  
Ernest Gadd abaixou-se e tomou o pulso dos homens e com um tom de alívio disse em voz  
  
baixa.  
  
- Não se preocupem. Quando acordarem, a dor de cabeça lhes fará companhia.  
  
Quando adentrou pelo salão onde estava a Múmia, foi se aproximando até perceber que os sensores estavam ligados; então se voltou até a parede de trás e abriu uma pequena caixa de onde se podia ver um teclado numérico, e tentou lembrar do número que desativava o alarme. Parecia pensativo, até que, com um súbito impulso, pôs os dedos no teclado e digitou o código - 0917 - com um balanço de cabeça não pôde acreditar que depois de sua saída não tinham se prevenido e trocado o código, que ele mesmo colocou quando ainda era um dos arqueólogos do Museu. Tão rápido como entrou no salão, saiu, só que estava levando consigo a Múmia de Talos, ou pelo menos os restos do envoltório.  
  
Por desleixo ou despreocupação nem se deu conta de olhar para o alto, e não percebeu que o sistema de vigilância interno registrava todos os seus movimentos. Com um certo esforço para não fazer barulho e contando com a sorte de que os outros guardas deviam estar cochilando, foi até a sala dos empregados e colocou a Múmia sobre um carrinho de carga. Com certo alívio de carregar tanto peso a levou direto para o furgão estacionado do outro lado da rua.  
  
Quando ligou a ignição escutou o barulho do alarme tocar. Virou-se para a Múmia que estava na parte de trás e disse com um tom sarcástico.  
  
- Parece que descobriram que você foi embora.  
  
  
  
RESIDÊNCIA DE CARLA LAROCHE  
  
NORTH WABATH AVENUE  
  
A Doutora Carla estava no seu apartamento. O silêncio somente era quebrado pelo tic-tac do relógio carrilhão na parede. Sua expressão triste ao olhar a antiga foto dela com seus amigos, quando trabalhava no Egito, lhe deixava com um aperto no coração. Combinando com o ambiente de luz fraca, um pequeno abajur estilo oriental na mesinha de centro.  
  
Subitamente, um som forte cortou o silêncio. É o telefone, o qual ela atendeu.  
  
- Alô.  
  
- É Ernest, Carla! Preciso que me ajude! - disse o arqueólogo - Agora!  
  
- Ernest, eu não posso! É tão estranho o que vem acontecendo...! - disse ela com temor na voz.  
  
- Realmente você acha que eu fiz aquilo com eles? Nós já conversamos. Eu os adorava. Acha que eu faria isso? Agora precisa ajudar a nós dois.  
  
- Está bem. O que você quer que eu faça?  
  
- Eu consegui tirar a múmia do museu. Ela está aqui no aeroporto. Já instrui a equipe egípcia do que fazer quando ela chegar. Só preciso de sua assinatura para embarcá-la.  
  
A doutora sentiu-se preocupada.  
  
- Ernest! Pare com isso! Pare de pensar em lendas e mitos! Alguém matou nossos amigos e é ele quem temos que descobrir.  
  
- Não... Carla você não entendeu, nós também morreremos se não a devolvermos!! Você não quer viver muitos anos ainda? Ajude-me, não posso embarcá-la sem a sua assinatura! Preciso que você assine a liberação para poder envia-la de volta para onde nunca deveria ter saído. Não é justo, que faça tudo sozinho. Você tem que me ajudar se quiser salvar-se também!  
  
- Ernest... eu não sei. - disse ela nervosa, desligando o aparelho e batendo-o com força.  
  
Pouco depois, os dois agentes aproximavam-se do prédio da Arqueóloga. Mulder pôs a mão para abrir a portaria, quando a trava fechou-se antes que a porta se abrisse.  
  
- Alô! Quem é aí? - disse a voz do zelador através do porteiro eletrônico.  
  
- Queremos falar com Carla Laroche, no apartamento 805. - disse Mulder.  
  
- Quem quer falar?  
  
- Agentes Mulder e Scully do FBI.  
  
- Dêem o fora!  
  
- O que?! - disse Mulder, como se não tivesse entendido.  
  
- São ordens dela para dizer isso.  
  
Mulder pegou as insígnias dele e de sua parceira e as jogou por debaixo da porta.  
  
- Escuta, você está obstruindo a ação da Justiça. Sabia que neste Estado do País dá pena de morte? - disse Mulder, enquanto Scully o olhava de soslaio com um misto de repreensão e zombaria.  
  
- Que?!? - respondeu a voz trêmula do zelador, que logo destrancou a porta, permitindo a entrada dos Agentes - Desculpe, vocês não vão me autuar, vão?  
  
- Se falar mais uma palavra, sim.  
  
Os dois Agentes entraram no elevador, que já estava no térreo.  
  
Cinco minutos mais tarde o zelador estava no balcão da portaria e os Agentes aproximaram-se.  
  
- Ela não está lá. Por que você não nos disse? - falou Mulder, aborrecido.  
  
O zelador apenas olhou para o Agente, sem nada dizer.  
  
- Ah, já sei! Você pode falar, agora. - completou o Agente Federal.  
  
- É ... ela saiu meio afobada daqui.  
  
- Para onde? - perguntou Scully.  
  
- É... eu acho que para o ...para... para a casa da mãe dela.  
  
- Para onde? - perguntou Mulder novamente, duvidando de sua resposta.  
  
- O aeroporto... o aeroporto!  
  
Os dois Agentes deixaram o prédio mais rápido ainda do que haviam entrado.  
  
  
  
LAKE SHORE DRIVE  
  
20:34  
  
Na avenida, à noite, a cientista dirigia seu carro no intuito de atender o apelo do amigo. A cidade à noite lhe despertava um certo sossego na sua turbulenta alma. Parou ao sinal vermelho. Esperou, pacientemente, vendo os carros passarem na rua transversal. Olhou também para o cenário à sua volta, vendo na calçada uma lata de lixo virada. Lá dentro alguns cães vira-latas fuçavam os restos de lixo, porem um deles saiu dali e foi andando em direção ao carro, em lentas passadas.  
  
- Desculpe, amiguinho, mas não tenho nenhum... - ela observou atentamente e viu que ao sair da sombra, aquilo que se aproximava não era bem um cão.  
  
Ela engoliu em seco, vendo a criatura que lhe fez lembrar a tal lenda. Ela tentou sair tranqüilamente, quando viu o sinal verde no semáforo.  
  
Olhou pelo retrovisor e viu que o animal a estava seguindo. Suspirou e passou para a terceira marcha, acelerando mais o carro. Com tranqüilidade olhou os espelhos e viu que ele ainda estava lá, a dois metros do carro, correndo.  
  
Então a Doutora Laroche, novamente deu maior velocidade ao veículo, acelerando mais ainda. As faixas brancas, pintadas no asfalto, pareciam ter se tornado uma só.  
  
Ela já estava surpresa de como aquele ser a perseguia tão impetuosamente. Fez o carro correr de forma tão veloz, que o cenário a sua volta começou a ficar indistinto. Aproveitou o máximo aquela grande reta da avenida; chegou a ter que costurar na pista, para não perder a velocidade. Respirando ofegante e com suas mãos apertadas com toda força no volante, ela desviou os olhos da estrada para uma rápida olhada no velocímetro, que indicava cento e quarenta por hora. Olhou aquela numeração com esperança, pois jamais vira um animal chegar a tamanha velocidade. Com receio, ela olhou para o espelho acima do painel e observou que, para seu alivio, o animal não estava mais atrás do carro. Ela deu um suspiro aliviado e pôs uma das mãos para tirar o suor da testa. Só então ouviu as buzinas e xingações vindas dos motoristas que passavam pela avenida. Dois focos brilhantes aparecem no retrovisor direito do carro. Ela observou o que deveria ser um automóvel de um insatisfeito vindo em seu encalço, porém ao aproximar-se ela viu tratar-se dos olhos da criatura que ali brilhavam como a lua cheia e aproximava-se da sua porta direita.  
  
Ela se desesperou.  
  
- Nããão! Saia! - berrou, extremamente angustiada, e num ato impensado, deu uma violenta guinada para a esquerda com o veículo, o qual esbarrou no muro de proteção que separava os dois sentidos da avenida, fazendo com que o seu automóvel capotasse, passando por cima desse pequeno muro, caindo na pista do outro sentido, totalmente emborcado.  
  
Seu coração disparou e se preparava para o que podia ser seu ultimo momento, pois a visão de Carla captara a imagem de um gigantesco caminhão baú que vinha muito próximo, em direção de colidir com ela. As freadas forçadas foram ouvidas a quilômetros, porém a perícia do motorista não fora suficiente e uma terrível batida aconteceu, transformando o automóvel da Dra. Laroche em ferros retorcidos, que se projetaram sob a carroceria do caminhão.  
  
Porém ela enganara-se. Ainda estava viva, apesar dos vários ferimentos e fraturas, ela tentava mover-se, mas era inútil. Seu corpo estava muito machucado. Ficou à espera de que alguém pudesse chegar ali para ajuda-la.  
  
- So....corro.... - falava ela numa voz fraca, que jamais poderia atrair a atenção de alguém.  
  
Contudo o primeiro que chegou até ela não era nenhum auxilio, e sim o chacal, que habilmente, entrara por debaixo das ferragens, até chegar de encontro à doutora.  
  
A mulher, apavorada, forçou seus pulmões e tentou soltar um grito de socorro, mas uma dor correu de seu estômago à laringe, e ela em vez de gritar, conseguiu apenas cuspir sangue. O chacal aproximou-se tranqüilamente de Carla, que então nada mais podia fazer.  
  
O asfalto úmido do sereno da noite refletia as luzes vermelhas dos carros de resgate. Bombeiros com esforço terminavam de abrir caminho entre as ferragens com as serras para cortar o metal e retiravam o corpo da arqueóloga de interior do veículo irreconhecível.  
  
Mulder e Scully não contiveram sua curiosidade durante o trajeto ao aeroporto e descobriram que se tratava do carro da arqueóloga. Pararam o carro e Scully perguntou ao paramédico:  
  
- Quais foram às conseqüências do acidente?  
  
- Algumas fraturas, mas nada mortal, apesar do tipo do acidente.  
  
- Ela poderia ter sobrevivido?  
  
- Poderia sim, se não fosse uma coisa.  
  
O homem agachou-se junto com Scully ao lado do saco onde estava o cadáver, abrindo-o e mostrando à Agente cinco cortes no peito da Doutora Laroche.  
  
- Isto foi determinante. - disse o paramédico.  
  
- Cinco cortes? - murmura Scully.  
  
- A princípio pensamos que fosse o resultado do contato com cacos de vidro, mas não há nenhum pedaço cravado em sua carne. Poderia se pensar também em alguém a quem ela deve ter dado carona; alguém com as unhas bem grandes.  
  
- Por favor, gostaria que transportassem o corpo para o local mais próximo, no qual eu possa fazer uma autópsia.  
  
- Ok. - disse o paramédico, que faz sinal para seus ajudantes.  
  
Scully levantou-se e falou com Mulder, que acabara de desligar seu celular.  
  
- Desta vez são cinco cortes no cadáver, Mulder.  
  
- Cinco? Isso é uma mão humana!  
  
- Pode ser. Talvez ela tenha dado carona a alguém.  
  
- Gadd?  
  
- Bem possível.  
  
- Não faz sentido. Se a Doutora Laroche iria ajudá-lo a despachar a múmia, penso em outra possibilidade.  
  
Scully suspirou.  
  
- Vingança divina...!  
  
- Lembre-se que os deuses egípcios eram parte homem, parte animal.  
  
- Sei. - disse ela.  
  
- Scully, eu avisei à Polícia e irei junto para capturar Gadd no aeroporto. Gostaria que agora você fosse fazer a autópsia na Doutora Laroche antes que este corpo desapareça também.  
  
- É claro! - disse ela, desanimada.  
  
  
  
AEROPORTO O`HARA  
  
CHICAGO  
  
A multidão que se concentrava no saguão, não conseguia atrapalhar a investida de Mulder, que entrava em disparada pelo portão principal sem se preocupar com os seguranças que tentavam contê-lo com sucesso, até que ele puxasse o distintivo do FBI e se identificasse, ainda pedindo que os homens o acompanhassem e que fechassem todas as saídas, não querendo correr o risco do Doutor Gadd escapar.  
  
No balcão de informações perguntou à bela recepcionista qual a plataforma do vôo para o Egito, à moça olhando na tela do computador, respondeu-lhe prontamente.  
  
- Plataforma 12, senhor, mas o este vôo já partiu há uns quinze minutos.  
  
- Obrigado. - disse Mulder sorrindo para a moça.  
  
Disparado pelo aeroporto tentava chegar o mais rápido possível. Quando para sua surpresa o Dr. Gadd, estava parado em frente ao vitral, de onde observava o avião indo embora, cada vez mais distante. Ao deparar-se como o homem, Mulder caminhou discretamente até ele, sacou sua arma, já a apontando para o homem.  
  
- Parado! FBI! - gritou Mulder com todas as suas forças.  
  
O homem virou-se na direção de Mulder e o observou, já podendo ver também a polícia e a segurança do aeroporto cercando-o. Sem esboçar nenhuma reação, estendeu as duas mãos à frente. Um policial avançou em sua direção e o imobilizou, já o algemando.  
  
Ao passar por Mulder, encarando-o de cima a baixo, o Doutor Gadd falou:  
  
- Agora está tudo acabado.  
  
Mulder olhou-o nos olhos para perguntar:  
  
- O que está acabado?  
  
A resposta do homem foi simples e direta:  
  
- A maldição.  
  
Mulder ficou perplexo ao ouvir o homem dizer aquela palavra, e percebeu que a intenção dele não era roubar a múmia, como havia pensado e sim se livrar dela. Mandando-a de volta para o Egito. A expressão de alívio estampada na face do Dr. Gadd, surpreendeu Mulder. Não sabia o que pensar. Se Gadd não matou aquelas pessoas, quem teria feito. Vendo o homem ser carregado para fora do local, ficou inquieto, tentando saber então que diabos de marcas foram aquelas encontradas nas vítimas e como aquilo aconteceu. Agora sua cabeça estava repleta de dúvidas e a única maneira de saber a verdade era indo encontrar Scully,  
  
  
  
HOSPITAL MEMORIAL DE CHICAGO  
  
NECROTÉRIO  
  
22:23  
  
O Agente Federal estava sentindo-se entediado de tanto esperar. Cochilava sobre a cadeira do corredor, com um jornal que escorregara de suas mãos, quando suas forças se esvaíram durante a chegada do sono.  
  
- Mulder?  
  
A voz apesar de suave, o despertara do sono e ele percebeu a sua parceira ainda vestida de branco à sua frente.  
  
Com o olhar sonolento, ele falou brincalhão por ver sua parceira com aquela roupa alva:  
  
- Ei anjinho, me leva para o céu!  
  
Ela deu um singelo sorriso e entrou no assunto do seu cansativo ofício.  
  
- Venha comigo, Mulder. Há coisas no mínimo interessantes que achei no corpo de Carla Laroche.  
  
- Achou algo? – perguntou surpreso, pois na verdade também cria que nada seria encontrado no cadáver.  
  
Já em frente ao corpo da doutora, Mulder e Scully observavam, enquanto a Agente apontava cinco cortes no tórax do cadáver.  
  
- Eu descobri a causa desses cortes, Mulder.  
  
- De que animal seria?  
  
- Na verdade não foi um animal. Veja! - usando um instrumento médico, empurrou de leve a pele do ferimento, expondo ali subcutânea uma mancha esverdeada - Isto é um fungo.  
  
Mulder não disse nada, apenas balançou a cabeça, positivamente.  
  
Scully mostrou ao parceiro um pequeno vidro contendo a amostra do tal fungo.  
  
- Eu pesquisei este fungo e características muito curiosas e coincidentes foram reveladas.  
  
- O que?  
  
- Esse ser está ainda sem classificação por ter sido encontrado somente uma vez antes desta em arqueólogos estrangeiros que resgataram outra múmia e morreram da mesma forma que os atuais. O fungo tem incrível resistência de sobrevivência. Isto explica como viveram sob um clima seco como o do Egito, no chão e nas paredes das Pirâmides. Como foram inalados pelos arqueólogos e trazidos aos Estados Unidos que tem um ambiente mais úmido, propiciou um desenvolvimento mais intensivo do fungo, tornando-o um parasita mortal, visto que é aeróbio e ele tem necessidade de procurar trazer mais oxigênio do ar para seu organismo que se desenvolveu muito. Assim então ele consegue criar rupturas cutâneas através de acumulo de enzimas produzidas por ele em algumas veias do tórax, pois é mais próximo do coração, onde o fungo se acumula mais e que por acaso estas veias se alinham em linhas paralelas, o que faz assemelhar-se a cortes feitos por garras.  
  
- Mas Scully, e quanto ao desespero deles, tanto de Petty quanto Laroche, que foram vistos assustados não se sabe do que?  
  
- Isso também se explica, Mulder. O fungo no sangue tem algumas propriedades químicas alucinógenas, o que leva as vítimas a terem visões antes de morrer.  
  
- Entendo. E como a lenda de Anúbis já perturbava suas mentes, eles tinham uma certa predisposição a enxergar a tal criatura. É... Scully... parece que você venceu desta vez.  
  
- A ciência venceu, Mulder. - disse ela com um sorriso de deboche.  
  
- Não totalmente. Veja que fungo de características engenhosas, que se sair do ambiente egípcio se desenvolve de forma tão perigosa, ou seja, uma vez inalando o fungo a pessoa tem que viver no Egito para sempre. Ou seja, a maldição pune quem levar o Faraó de sua terra. Para mim isso foi maquinado por uma inteligência superior, Scully.  
  
- Eram os deuses astronautas? - indagou ela - Não creio nisso, Mulder, mas o que importa é que este caso está concluído.  
  
- Não. Ainda há algo a ser feito.  
  
Pegou seu telefone celular e ia ligá-lo, quando então o aparelho tocou uma chamada em sua mão. Prontamente ele atendeu.  
  
- Mulder - disse o Agente.  
  
Após alguns segundos Mulder se surpreendeu.  
  
- O que?! Droga!  
  
  
  
DELEGACIA DE POLÍCIA  
  
CINCO MINUTOS ANTES  
  
A carceragem úmida e escura da Delegacia, parecia calma; poucas pessoas estavam ali detidas. Não era muito grande, tinha apenas cinco celas, sendo que apenas três estavam ocupadas.  
  
Numa delas estava um bêbado que não parava de murmurar que queria mais bebida e que além de tudo não podia ficar ali. Na cela ao lado estava um homem que aparentemente parecia estar dormindo.  
  
Na última cela, a mais afastada de todas, porém a que melhor era iluminada pelo luar que se sucedia, a claridade emanada pela lua iluminava o rosto do Doutor Ernest Gadd, preso por ser suspeito de dois assassinatos, invasão, agressão, roubo de propriedade alheia e para completar, falsificação de assinatura para o envio do Faraó de volta ao Egito. Mas perante tantas acusações, o homem parecia tranqüilo, acordado e observando a lua, imaginando que seus problemas não eram nada comparados ao suposto perigo que tanto o atormentava.  
  
Porém de súbito ele se ergueu da cama e começou a escutar uma voz, que parecia estranha, mas pode ouvir bem, apesar de baixo o som emitido.  
  
- Cachorrinho... toma aqui, cachorrinho... - disse o bêbado, fazendo um barulho com os dedos como se estivesse estalando-os.  
  
Sem entender nada, foi mais adiante, até as grades e tentou observar o corredor, percebeu então uma sombra que caminhava, mas não era uma sombra comum, parecia ser um cachorro. De princípio ele estranhou. Como um cachorro poderia entrar em uma Delegacia? Até que ela surgiu em frente à sua cela.  
  
O homem com os olhos arregalados e o coração disparado começou a voltar em direção à cama, tentando dizer algo, mas as palavras não saiam de sua boca. Vendo o animal parado a sua frente, com um olhar que parecia querer devorá-lo, o homem se apavorou. O chacal começou a caminhar em direção ao homem, passou pelas grades da cela, como se elas não existissem. O desespero do homem foi crescendo e ele só conseguia balbuciar algumas palavras.  
  
- Não ... não pode ser! Eu ... eu mandei você embora!  
  
Com a respiração ofegante e as mãos trêmulas não conseguia se controlar. O desespero e o medo tomaram conta dele. Não conseguia esboçar nenhuma reação. A paz que havia sentido minutos antes fora embora. Naquele instante a agonia e o pavor reinavam em sua mente e coração.  
  
O animal foi se aproximando mais ainda do homem que permanecia imóvel com a visão do chacal vindo em sua direção, quando, de repente o animal saltou em direção ao tórax do homem, que só teve tempo de soltar suas últimas e aterrorizadas palavras, e dando um grito ensurdecedor, com toda a força que ainda lhe restava, bradou:  
  
- Socoooooorro...!!!  
  
  
  
EXECUTIVE PRODUCER  
  
Hannibal & Wlad  
  
  
  
we made this 


End file.
